What's One More?
by homosapien9
Summary: Sonny and Tawni go out clubbing! While getting drinks for the two of them, Sonny runs into Chad. Tawni then ditches her for a guy, so Chad invites her elsewhere. What happens next? Read & review! If you want? Channy! Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC
1. Chapter 1

"Well are you going to dance or not??" Tawni asked as she got down with her bad self in the middle of the dance floor.

Sonny stood there for awhile debating whether to just let loose for this one night and have fun or just be her usual innocent self.

"You know what, I'm going to just let go and be free. I'm not going to let anything or _anyone _stop me!" Sonny said out loud, mostly to herself.

Tawni through her hands up in the air and let out a wild "Woo!" and danced along side Sonny.

They were at The Silver Pineapple dance club. It was the newest hottest celebrity hangout in town. Tonight it was ladies night. Tawni suggested it at the last minute after rehearsal. Sonny was kind of hesitant about it at first, but Tawni never really invited her to places like this. So you really couldn't blame her for going with.

Music was blaring all around them. The heat from all the bodies moving around the two was getting unbearable.

"Tawni!" Sonny shouted above the music to get her friend's attention, "I'm going to go get some drinks!"

Tawni gave her a thumbs up, and then continued dancing by herself.

Sonny pushed and shoved her way through the crowd, hoping she was going in the right direction to the bar. After about what seemed like 10 minutes, Sonny finally escaped the huge mob of people. She spotted the bar and made her way over. When she reached the bartender, she gave him her order of two bottles of water. She leaned her head on her hand and looked out over the mass of people thrashing throughout the dance floor.

"Hey, you come here often?"

She turned around abruptly to her left to find Chad Dylan Cooper standing beside her with a smirk perfectly placed on his face.

"What do you want, Chad?" Sonny asked with annoyance.

The bartender placed the two water bottles on the counter in front of Sonny as she gave him the money for them. As she reached for them, Chad quickly snatched one of them. He untwisted the cap and brought the bottle to his lips.

"Hey! What the hell? That wasn't for you! I got these for Tawni and I!" Sonny shouted at him.

He dropped it from his lips and looked at the now half empty bottle.

"Huh…Anyways I came over here to see what you were doing here. You usually don't find a _So Random!_ hanging out in a club like this," he replied with a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, for your information, Tawni invited me to come-"

"Ah, should have known she would've dragged you into doing something like this," Chad replied with taking another swig from the water bottle he still had not returned to Sonny.

Sonny suddenly grabbed the water out of Chad's hand and retorted "Well for your information, it was half my idea to come, so she didn't _drag_ me here."

"Was it, Sonny, was it really?" He asked, trying to put his charm on Sonny.

Sonny just stood there with an annoyed look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, I'm going."

She turned to leave to return back to Tawni. But that turn was never completed due to the fact that a hand positioned itself on her arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned around to face Chad, who had an adorable grin on his face. Sonny's stomach couldn't help but do a little flip. _Curse you stomach, _she thought to herself.

"Wait, why don't I buy you a drink?" Chad said, still trying to use his charm on her.

"Um, yeah, no. I don't drink. But thanks!" She replied with a fake smile and sarcasm dripping from her last sentence. "Besides, I've got to get this water bottle to Tawni. She's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

"I think that's the least of her worries," he said as he nodded toward a table in the back. "Don't worry about Tawni. It looks like she'll be alright."

Sure enough, Tawni was in a deep make-out session with some random guy. Her hair was on the near brink of total disaster. _She must've been drinking without me knowing, _Sonny thought disappointed.

"So how about that drink?" Chad said, snapping Sonny back to reality.

Sonny turned around to face Chad. He still had that adorable- er, stupid- grin on his face. Again, Sonny's stomach did a little flip.

"Chad, we can't drink. We're not of age," she replied.

"That's never stopped me before. Come on, just one little drink."

Sonny looked back over at Tawni and the random guy, who were both still all over each other. _One little drink never hurt anybody, did it? _She questioned herself. She looked back over at Chad. He smiled.

"Fine, but only one!" She demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Chad smiled in a triumphant way.

He took Sonny's hand and lead her in the opposite direction of Tawni. She could have sworn she felt all eyes were on her. Even the glares from the jealous girls. Sonny couldn't help but blush. She looked over up at Chad, trying to see if he noticed the people staring at them. He actually looked oblivious to all the stares. Of course, he's probably used to being stared at all the time, like he feeds off of it.

Chad looked down over at Sonny and smirked at her blushing. "New to all the people? This is what it feels like to have your show as number one."

Yep, that was Chad for ya. For a second, Sonny believed he was actually being nice until this remark. Chad noticed the change in Sonny's face, so he winked at her. Or maybe he was being nice.

Weird.

"Chad, where are you even taking me?" she asked, a little worried.

"Just to my VIP room, so we can get a little privacy," he winked.

Sonny couldn't help but blush twice as much, which made Chad release a little laugh. She couldn't believe how Chad was acting tonight. He must've been drinking a little before coming here, just like Tawni had done. However, she couldn't lie. She liked this Chad a lot more.

When they finally reached their destination, Sonny realized they stopped at a door. It had _Mackenzie Falls_ inscribed on a golden plaque, placed in the middle of the door. Chad pulled a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the keyhole. He twisted it and pushed the door open. Chad placed his hand on Sonny's back and guided her into the room. Sonny took in her sights. The whole cast of _Mackenzie Falls _occupied the large room. There was a bar in the far corner. Booths bordered the walls. Then there was a stage in the middle of the room, which held a small band playing some rock song. The lights were slightly dim, with few candles lit.

Chad led her to the bar in the corner. On their way there, Sonny felt the glares from the entire cast upon her back.

"Don't worry about them," Chad said reassuringly. When they reached the bar, Chad asked her, "So what will it be?"

"Um, I'm not sure if I should be drinking. I mean, I'm going to be driving Tawni home." Sonny babbled.

"Oh, come on. Besides, it looks like she'll be going home with that one guy tonight." Chad winked.

Sonny debated within her head. _Come on, what's one drink? __Um, disaster!__ Well, no not really. It's not like I'll be having 20 drinks. __But what if Chad pressures you to have more?__ You know, I believe I know how to say NO. __Fine, but don't come crying to me when it happens.__ Whatever._

"I guess I'll be having whatever you get," Sonny gave in, "But only one, Chad."

Chad smiled, "Yes, yes. I know." Then ordered their drinks.

When the bartender gave Chad the drinks, he led Sonny to a booth that seemed secluded from the rest of the room. Sonny slid in on one side and Chad on the other side. She took a sip from her glass and had to admit, it wasn't that bad. When she glanced over at Chad, she noticed his was almost half gone already.

"Chad, you really shouldn't drink that much." Sonny sighed.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I can do anything." He smirked.

"Chad, seriously. I'm not kidding." She tried.

Chad took his glass and drank the rest of his drink in one swig. "Yeah, neither am I."

Chad raised his hand and motioned to the bartender for another one. A random waiter come over with two drinks instead.

"Chad." Sonny said with sternness this time.

"_Sonny."_ Chad mocked after drinking the second one dry.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sit here and watch as you drink yourself to complete wastefulness." Sonny said as she began to stand up.

"Sonny, wait! I'm not going to become drunk." Chad followed suit, but not without stumbling a little, catching himself on Sonny's arm.

Sonny glared up at Chad.

"Well maybe I am a little, but thats never really hurt anyone, has it?" he asked.

"I guess not, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" he smiled.

"The problem? The problem is you, Chad! You and your uncontrollable thirsts for alcohol!" Sonny yelled, causing a few people to stare.

Chad noticed the stares, realizing he couldn't have a Random yell at him like he was a child. So he decided to act cool about it.

"Sonny, babe. Look, I know you like me, and that you really care about my beings, but I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. Okay?" he smirked.

Sonny's face went red with anger and embarrassment, with a little shock, all at once.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"That's my name, don't-"

"Now you listen here!"

Chad went silent.

"There is no possible way that I could ever like someone like you! You are a rude, selfish, little brat! You think the whole world revolves around you. Well news check, it doesn't."

Chad was speechless. No one has ever talked to him like that before in his life.

Since he didn't say anything, Sonny stormed away. She opened the door and slammed it right behind her. Chad stood there for awhile, then sat down at his seat in the booth. He noticed he still had one drink remaining. He picked it up, stared at it for a few, then chugged it away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny made her way to the dance floor in hopes she'd find Tawni. She'd already checked the table where Tawni and that random guy had made out, but no such luck.

She couldn't believe she said those things to Chad. Her adrenaline was pumping now and she couldn't stop it. She wanted to find Tawni and get out of here before she did something she would regret later.

As she got to the middle of the dance floor, she spotted Tawni, but she wasn't alone. That random guy was grinding all over her and she was letting him.

'I wonder how many drinks she's had tonight,' Sonny thought.

She walked up right to them and tapped on Tawni's shoulder. Tawni turned around quickly and her eyes went wide.

"Sonny! Where have you been?! I was coming to find you, but I ran into Ryan! This is Ryan!" she pointed to the random guy, "He is so awwwesome!"

"Tawni, can we please go home? I'm done with this place," Sonny whined.

Tawni got a look of sadness and said, "But this is Ryan...."

Sonny didn't need anymore of an explanation.

"It's okay, Tawni. I'll just drive myself home. Just give me a call and I'll come pick you up."

"No, that's alright. I can take her home," Ryan smiled.

"Yay!" Tawni squealed. She gave Sonny the keys and went back to dancing with Ryan.

Sonny sighed and turned to exit the dance floor. After pushing her way through the crowd, she walked toward the exit doors. When she was just about a good five feet away from the door, something really hard collided into her. The force of the impact was so hard that it knocked her to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sonny shouted with anger.

Sonny looked up to who caused her fall.

Chad.

"Weeell, isn't it little Miisss Sunshine," Chad slurred.

Sonny helped herself up since it was clear Chad wasn't going to. When she was face to face with him, well face to chest, she could smell his breath just reeking with alcohol.

"Chad, what have you done to yourself?" Sonny asked with concern.

"Whaat are yooou talking about?" Chad slurred some more. Suddenly he started laughing like it was the most funniest thing in the world.

"Chad, you're wasted!"

Chad stopped laughing. He got an angry look in his eyes. "Look, Sonny. Stop butting in my life." Chad took out his keys from his pocket and started to fumble around with it, looking for the car key.

"You're not thinking about driving, are you?" Sonny asked nervously, glancing at the keys.

Chad sneered at her, "Who are you? My mother?"

He pushed passed Sonny towards the doors. When he reached them, he pushed them open and stumbled out. Sonny stood there for a few, debating whether to just walk away or go stop him. Of course, Sonny was always the one who did the right thing.

"Chad, wait!" She called after him, even though he was already out the door.

She quickly followed him out the doors. Once outside, she noticed it was really lit outside for being nighttime. The streetlights were all on and so were lights from the surrounding buildings. She looked both ways down the sidewalk for Chad. She spotted him to her left, staggering towards his car. When he eventually got to it, he clicked the unlock button on his car remote.

"Oh no you don't," she said mostly to herself and quickly ran to him.

When she reached him, he had the driver door open. Sonny came up behind him and took the keys out of his hands and slammed the the door. She watched his face go from confused to anger. He turned to face Sonny and glared at her.

"What the hell, Monroe?!" he shouted.

He drunkenly charged at her for his keys. She swiftly side stepped and watched him stumble pass her.

"Chad, there is no way I am going to let you drive home drunk," she said.

He continued to glare at her.

"Chad, seriously. I'm going to have to drive-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. There is no way in hell you are going to drive my car after you just tried to kill me!" Chad interrupted.

"Oh please, Chad. I only took your keys and stepped aside from you charging me. Don't be so dramatic. It's either I drive or you can walk home," she said as she hid the keys behind her back.

Chad still continued to glare at her.

"Fine, but I call shotgun!" he yelled and stumbled to the passenger side. Sonny had to smile at that.

She opened the driver's door and climbed in. She glanced over at Chad to notice he was staring at her with a seductive smile on his face.

"Chad?" she asked nervously.

"I always knew you'd look hot driving my car," he replied.

Sonny couldn't help but blush. But then she remembered he was drunk.

"Okay, Chad. Time to get you home," she smirked.

She turned the key in the ignition and began to drive off. The radio started blaring rap music.

"This is my jam!" Chad yelled above the music. He then started dancing wildly. Sonny tried so hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. Chad looked ridiculous. Chad soon realized Sonny was laughing at him.

"Oh, like you could do any better," he challenged.

"Chad, I can't right now. I'm driving, if you haven't noticed," she laughed.

"I love the way you say my name," he said lustfully.

Sonny froze in her seat. She suddenly felt something on her knee. She looked down and saw Chad's hand. His hand started to travel up her leg and down her skirt. Sonny immediately swerved the car, causing Chad to fly to his side, crashing his face into the window.

"Ow! Damn it, Sonny!" Chad yelled in pain.

Sonny smiled.

"You don't have to play hard to get anymore," he smirked, "cause I know you want me."

Chad was grinning like a manic now. Sonny stepped on the gas pedal and turned into his driveway.

"Okay, we're here!" Sonny shouted and quickly got out of the car.

Chad slowly got out of the car and tripped during the process. Sonny groaned out loud and went over to help. After she got to him, she got down to his level and placed his arm around her shoulders. She stood up with him at her side and placed her arm around his waist.

"Oh, Sonny. Getting frisky, are we? I think I like this side of you, even though I like to be in control," he smiled and winked at the same time.

Sonny hastily removed her arm from his waist, "Don't even think about it, Chad."

"Sorry, already thought of," he said and licked his lips.

"Ew, gross, Chad. I can't wait to put you to bed," she groaned.

"Me neither," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay, wow. No," she said.

Unfortunately for Sonny, she had to replace her arm around his waist to keep him steady. They continued walking on his front lawn to his front door. When they finally arrived at the door, Sonny quickly let go of him and moved away.

"So do you think you got it from here?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course," he said.

He pulled out his keys and fumbled around for the right key. He picked one randomly and tried to put it in the keyhole, but he seemed to drunk to know where it actually was.

"Oh, move out of the way," Sonny said and pushed Chad aside while taking the keys away from him. When she believed she had the correct key, she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her waist. She froze where she was.

"Um, Chad?" her voice shook a little.

He didn't say anything, but gently pushed her against the door. He pressed his body up against hers. He then started to move his hands up and down the curves of her body. Sonny gasped at the touch of his hands on her.

"Chad!" she breathed lightly.

"You are so hot, Sonny," he whispered in her ear, "I want you on me."

"Please, Chad. No...," she said in barely a whisper.

He suddenly turned her around to face him. She caught the look in his eyes.

Lust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad moved his hands to her wrists and placed them above her head, pinning her to the door.

"Chad," she said with sternness this time.

"Oh, Sonny. How I love when you say my name."

Chad went in for her lips. Sonny, realizing what was about to happen, dodged her head to her left. Without stopping, Chad ran straight into the door behind her. Sonny witnessed the whole thing and couldn't stop laughing. Chad's hands went straight to his face.

"Owww! Ow! Ow! Oh my god!" Chad wailed.

Sonny subsided her laughter and went to Chad. She grabbed his hands and pushed them down to his sides. She then placed her own hands to his face, examining his nose.

"Well I think we should go inside and take a better look at this, don't you think?" Sonny asked, taking the keys and opening the door, pushing Chad inside.

When Sonny stepped inside, it nearly took her breath away. It was much larger than what the outside made it look to be. The hall was ginormous. There were two sets of staircases on each side of the room leading to the top. To the left was the entrance to the kitchen. To the right was the living room. In the middle of the hall was a little, wooden table. Sonny gently placed the keys there. She walked over to Chad, who seemed to be checking his nose in a mirror placed on the wall.

"Chad, your house is amazing! I can't believe you live here by yourself," Sonny said while standing behind Chad as he inspected his face in the mirror.

Chad stopped what he was doing and looked at Sonny through the mirror. He got a wicked grin on his face and said, "You should see the upstairs. I heard it's better than the downstairs."

Sonny rolled her eyes and took Chad by the arm.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. I don't think you're sober enough to accomplish this by yourself," Sonny laughed to herself.

Chad didn't complain, but let Sonny guide him up the stairs. Of course, with few stumbling from the drunk one. Once they finally reached the top, Sonny let Chad wander from her grasp.

"Okay, Cooper. Where is your bedroom?" Sonny asked.

"You don't remember?" Chad winked.

"Oh, haha. Now seriously, Chad."

"Follow me, Sugar."

Sonny could have sworn she heard a little growl escape from his lips. Chad took her by the hands and lead her to the door on the far right. He pushed open the door and pulled Sonny in. When first upon entering, it was pitch black.

"Um, Chad?" Sonny nervously said, "Lights, please?"

"Are they really that necessary?" Chad played.

Just then, Sonny felt Chad's hands escape her own, while hearing a loud thump on the floor.

"Chad?" Sonny asked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Can you please turn on the lights?" Sonny heard Chad muffle from the floor.

Laughing out loud, Sonny searched her way through the dark, looking for the light switch. After finally reaching it, she flipped them on and looked straight to the sight of Chad laying on the floor, face down. Was that snoring she heard?

"Chad?" She asked as she walked over to him. She bent down to her knees and shook him, "Hello?"

Chad snorted a little bit, but continued to lay there.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Get up!" Sonny hollered a little bit while shaking him vigorously.

"What!" Chad shouted as he rolled over on his back.

He opened his eyes to catch the sight of Sonny hovering above him. He smiled to himself.

"I think I like this sight better, hmmm…"

"Yeah, it's past your bedtime," Sonny replied.

She grabbed both his hands and pulled him up with all her strength. He staggered a little towards her, but she caught him just before he fell on her, almost to cause them to both fall on the ground. She escorted him to one side his king-sized bed and watched him sit on the edge.

"Okay, so are you going to sleep in that, or do you have pajamas?" Sonny asked while she walked to his dresser.

"Actually, I prefer the nude. Care to help me undress?" Chad winked and began to unbutton his shirt.

"No! You button up that shirt right now! What you're wearing is fine for bed," Sonny said.

Chad did a little pouty face, but buttoned his shirt back up.

"Alright, I think you got everything from here now. So, I'll just take my leave now," Sonny said as she began to walk to the door.

She was about halfway out the door until she felt a pair of strong arms pull her back in and shut the door. Chad spun her around for her to look at him. Sonny noticed he had a serious look on his face. She felt a little scared.

"Chad, what's wrong?"

Without saying a word, he walked her to the bed. He gently pushed her to sit down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

He then again pushed her to lay down on the bed. He began to slowly crawl above her. Sonny realized he had that look in his eyes like before. Without warning Chad ducked his head and their lips met. Sonny was paralyzed. She didn't know what to do. But the warmth from his lips were inviting enough.

She started to kiss back.

***

**AH! Sorry to leave it there, but it felt right. But have no fear, there will be more, I just need to think of it, haha. So keep rockin!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chad was a little surprised when he felt Sonny kissing him back. He decided to deepen the kiss. Sonny placed her arms around Chad's neck and began to run her fingers through his hair. Chad slowly pulled back to catch his breath. He looked down at Sonny. She realized he was looking at her, but this time lust was not what she saw in his eyes.

"Chad? Are you okay?" she asked between her breathing.

"Sonny. I….I've…," Chad began.

Sonny looked at him quizzically. Chad stared at her some more, but didn't finish what he was saying. Instead, he went back to kissing her. He then started to kiss down her neck. Sonny gasped at the feel of his lips on her neck.

But Sonny knew she had to end it, or it could lead to something else.

"Chad, I don't think this is a good idea. I think we should stop," she whispered a little.

Chad stopped what he was doing and looked down at her puzzled. Her words processed in his mind and he got off of her. He sat down to the side of where she was laying. Sonny positioned herself to sit up on the edge of his bed. Sonny looked back at him and saw he was looking down at his hands. She stood up from her spot, and just stood there. After what seemed like five minutes of silence, she started to walk to the door.

"Sonny, wait," Chad piped up.

Sonny stopped where she was and turned to look at him. Chad got up from the bed and walked over to where Sonny was. He stood a good two feet away from her.

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but there was never a good time," Chad started.

"What is it?" Sonny asked sincerely.

"I…I've…," Chad laughed, "This is really hard to say."

"It's okay, Chad. Really. Just say what's on your mind."

Chad sighed.

"I…I love you, Sonny. I've been in love with you since the first week you arrived at _So Random!_. I was just always afraid of what you would think of me. I mean, if you don't feel the same way about me, that's okay, I'll get it. You don't even have to talk to me anymore. I'll try to stay away from you-"

Sonny closed the gap between them with wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled back to reveal a very baffled Chad. He stared at her for a few seconds.

"So, does this mean you'll keep talking to me?" Chad asked nervously.

Sonny laughed and went back to his kissing him. He was so cute when he was drunk….

Wait.

Sonny pulled back immediately. Chad was drunk. He was out of his mind right now. Well, there was a chance he could be telling the truth, but it sounded a little absurd. Famous Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't be in love with little, innocent Sonny Monroe.

"Chad, I think it's time for you to really go to bed. So, in the morning, you can actually know what's going on."

"Care to join me?" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, okay," Sonny said only to get him to fall asleep.

Chad smiled seductively. He turned around quickly, ran to his bed, and jumped on it. He rolled around to face her, and patted the space beside him. Sonny laughed and walked over to join him. She laid down on the space beside him.

"Goodnight, Chad," Sonny smiled and closed her eyes, hoping Chad would follow suit.

Instead she felt one of his hands place itself gently on her hip and travel down her leg. Sonny instantly opened her eyes. Her hand shot out to where his hand was. Without warning, Chad attacked her. He climbed on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. Sonny was shocked and speechless.

"I've been wanting to do this for a very long time," Chad said huskily.

He dove in for her neck. Sonny didn't object, for she loved it when he kissed her there. However, this time, he started to travel downwards, to her chest. Chad let go one of her hands and placed his own at the hem of her shirt. He slowly slid his hand under. Sonny realized what he was doing, but didn't stop him.

Chad went back to kissing her lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sonny smiled, but kept her mouth closed. Not giving up that easily, Chad moved his hand upward across her stomach. He let go of her other hand, grabbed her leg, and placed it against his hip. He squeezed her thigh, causing Sonny to gasp. This causing to let Chad slide his tongue in her mouth, letting him to fully explore inside.

Sonny was so enthralled by it all that she forgot what her motive was in the first place. But at this point, she didn't care. All that she knew was that she wanted Chad.

Chad took his hand from under her shirt to the border of her skirt. He then started to tug them down, but not in an effort to remove them, but just enough to where the skin was exposed. Sonny finally got the courage to shove his hand away. Chad pulled back from her lips and stared at her.

"I don't think we should be-" Sonny started, but stopped.

Chad got an upset look on his face. He rolled off of her and laid down on his side of the bed beside her.

"You're always doing this to me, Sonny! Can't you just go with the flow?" Chad almost shouted.

Sonny laid there quietly. She swiftly sat up to where her back was to Chad.

"Chad, you're still drunk," Sonny said all of a sudden.

"Sonny, I'm not drunk. I know what I'm doing," Chad said sternly.

"Yes, you are. I know you've had too much to drink. Thus, you have no control of your actions or words. You're not even going to remember what happens tonight. I shouldn't be taking advantage of you like this. So we should just stop now, before things lead to other things, and my heart breaking by you not remembering anything," Sonny said at a whisper near the end.

Nothing was said after her words. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Sonny turned her body to face Chad. Chad was fast asleep. Sonny sighed with relief, hoping Chad didn't hear what she said and that he won't remember anything in the morning. And glad he finally fell asleep.

Sonny slid to the edge of the bed and dropped to the floor, quietly so she wouldn't wake him. She walked to the other side of the bed to where he was and pulled the blankets out from under him. She placed them gently on top of him and tucked him in. She stood back a little and stared down at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Too bad he was too much of a jerk to everybody else. Maybe she could change that.

Sonny bent down and kissed him on the lips lightly. She pulled back up and began to walk away. Inside she was a little depressed she had to leave.

"Sonny…," Chad whispered.

Or maybe she could stay the night. You know, just to make sure everything stays okay.

Sonny smiled to herself and walked over to the other side of the room. She flipped the light switch down and walked back to the bed. She climbed in under the sheets, closed her eyes and snuggled in.

***

**Whoa! Hey hey hey! It's not over just yet! Chad still needs to wake up and realize it's not a pillow he's hugging…oh no!**


	5. Chapter 5

The bright rays from the sun shone through the windows into the bedroom. The intensity of the brightness on Chad's face was strong enough to wake him up. He scrunched his eyes from the light. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them get used to it. Then suddenly, it hit him. His head ached like none other. Chad groaned out loud and tried to put both his hands up to his head.

That's funny. He didn't remember his pillow being that heavy. He looked down at his pillow in his arms and noticed it had long brown hair and had the shape of a girl.

Chad's stomach dropped.

"Hey," he said while he shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

The girl stirred a little, yawned, and turned over. She cuddled closer into his arms.

Chad's face went pale.

"Sonny?!" Chad yelled accidentally.

Sonny's eyes shot wide open. She looked at her surroundings. Chad was staring wide-eyed down at her. She noticed she was snuggled into his chest.

_Oh crap._

Sonny sat up quickly and scooted over to her side of the bed. Chad still had the same expression on his face, however with his mouth hanging open a little now.

"Um, I can explain-"

Chad leapt up from his laying position and held out his hands in defense.

"Oh god, Sonny! Please tell me we didn't do anything! I don't even remember anything from last night! Except when you left me at the club, but that's it! I'm so sorry! Please don't hold me responsible for my actions last night!" Chad rambled on.

Sonny laughed at how right she was when Chad wasn't going to remember a thing in the morning. She just didn't know it was going to be that bad. Chad's pained look changed to complete confusion.

"What did I do?!" Chad asked a bit too loud.

"Chad, calm down. Nothing happened between us. Well, not the actual thing, but you sure did attack me," Sonny laughed.

Chad's face looked even paler.

"What? What exactly did I do?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Sonny teased.

Chad laid down on the bed on his stomach and inched himself closer to Sonny.

"Yeeess!" Chad said painfully.

"Well, let's see. You pinned me down, a lot may I had. Kissed me almost everywhere ferociously. Positioned your hand under my blouse. Hitched my leg around your side and ran your hand along the curves. I don't believe I'm missing anything else," Sonny amused.

"Oh god…," Chad said, burying his head in the pillows in the process.

Sonny laughed at how cute Chad was being right now. He moved his head back and forth in the pillow, mumbling words that sounded a lot like 'What have I done' and 'I'm so sorry'. Then he stopped. His head shot right up with a shocked expression on his face. Then a smile crept on top his lips.

"What?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"You. You could have stopped me. But no! You went along with it, didn't you? You loved it when I touched you. Am I right?" Chad asked with a sly smile.

"I'm feeling some coffee about now. How about you?" Sonny asked quickly.

Throwing the covers off her body, Sonny hopped down from the bed and hurriedly walked out the door.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

He scrambled off the bed and ran after her. Once out in the hall, he saw Sonny already going down one of the staircases. He chased after her, skipping steps like crazy. He reached the bottom in no time. Sonny turned around to see if Chad was following. Instead he was right behind her. He spun her fully around to face him.

"Come on, Sonny. Admit it. You like it when I kiss you," Chad teased with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I…uh, um…It's not like I couldn't stop you! You were so forceful! I, uh, I couldn't pull you off of me! Yeah! That's it!"

"Oh, please. I know you didn't want me off you. You'd love it if we had a repeat of last night," Chad provoked some more.

Sonny felt trapped. He was right. She wouldn't mind a little repeat of last night, since now Chad was sober and fully aware what was going on. Then she had it.

"Well, thanks to your words from last night, I now really know how you feel about me, Chad," Sonny taunted.

Chad's face went red with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked, a little scared.

"What? You don't remember?" Sonny grinned.

"I think we've already established this," Chad groaned.

"I think it was the along the lines of: '_I love you, Sonny. I've been in love with you since the first week you arrived at _So Random!_._ _I was just always afraid of what you would think of me.' _Yeah, that sounds about right."

Chad groaned out loud and hung his head low.

"So, is it true?" Sonny asked.

Chad stayed quiet and stood like that for some time. He tried to process all his thoughts of how he was going to tell her in his mind. Sonny waited patiently. He slowly raised his head.

"I…I really don't know how to say this, but it's true. Everything. I was just hoping you wouldn't find out, especially that way. I-"

Chad was cut off from Sonny kissing his lips. When they broke apart, Chad was stunned.

"What was that about?" Chad asked confusedly.

"Sorry, I was just so happy. When you said it to me last night, I wasn't sure if it was you being real, or you being drunk. Now that I know it's true, I can tell you how I really feel," Sonny said excitedly.

There was a slow pause.

"Well?! How do you fell?!" Chad asked impatiently, "Oh, no. It's bad, isn't it? I'm really sorry! I'm sorry for not listening to you last night, you know, at the club. I should really stop drinking so much. It's just, everybody else does it at the _Falls. _If I would have just listened to you, none of this would be happening right now! I'll just go back to bed, and pretend this never happened."

Chad started to turn around and head up the stairs. Sonny quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her forcefully.

"Chad! My word! You should really let me talk sometimes," Sonny laughed, "But I feel the same way. Ever since I arrived at _So Random!_, and met you, I've always had a crush on you that quickly transformed into something more the more I was around you. Is that better?"

Chad swiftly reached out for Sonny and embraced her in a big hug. He barely pulled apart and began to kiss her passionately. Sonny's stomach did multiple flips. Chad didn't want to let her go. However, when they did let go of each other, they were all smiles.

"So, let's say we go back upstairs and have you show me what went down last night, eh?" Chad said seductively with a wink.

All Sonny could do was laugh. This was definitely going to be a new experience for her that's for sure.

**The End **

*******

**I tried to make it good, so sorry if I failed! I was actually having a difficult time with this last chapter, so I hope it does well. Well, thanks, you awesome people! You rock my life! Don't do drugs! Be safe! Make good choices! And always eat your vegetables! Peace out!**


End file.
